memefandomcom-20200213-history
Are You Kidding Me?
Are You Kidding Me is a rage comic face used as a response to stupidity or nonsense in the form of frustration/annoyingness. It represents an annoyed face with half-open eyes and a frown, sometimes showing the text. History Like most rage comic style exploitables, the series is said to have started on 4chan, while the oldest known comic has been uploaded to the internet humor site FunnyJunk as early as on May 23rd, 2010. On the next day, a blank four-pane template featuring the reaction face (shown below, right) was submitted by FunnyJunk user FunnyJunkBrah, which went on to inspire nearly 300 derivative comics on the site during the last week of May 2010. Less than a month later on June 16th, 2010, DeviantART user CruiserPL uploaded a transparent drawing[1] of the “Are You Kidding Me” rage comic face, followed by another version featuring the phrase as its caption on June 19th, which has been viewed more than 102,000 times as of September 2012. Counterparts There Has been no counterparts of the same face recently found on the internet, but for one thing, most of the rage comic characters seemed like they have the same emotion or similar appearance to Are You Kidding Me has. Ever since the first Rage Comic of him has been posted on FunnyJunk on May 23rd, 2010, then there hasn't been any other emotion versions of him found or created on the internet since then. It is unknown if there is still some counterparts found on the internet, but on each meme website, there could possibly be some memes that may have the same traits as Are You Kidding Me would have, but even though some of them hasn't either been made or seen. He is also very similar to the "Are You Serious" Guy that is popular like him. He appears realistic, but even though he seems to be different than what Are You Kidding Me would look like. Since then, there has been some counterparts to be found, but there's only one similar one who would express almost the same way. Trivia *There is a meme that appears realistic and has a similar emotion to Are You kidding me by the name of Are You Serious (as shown below) from Rage Comics. *Unlike Y U NO Guy's meme emoticon, ლ(ಠ益ಠლ), Are You kidding Me also has one as well, which looks like this, (ಠ_ಠ). *Like most Rage Comic characters, he has a frown, but even though he's looking towards someone as he cuts his eyes like F-Word Yeah, Trollface, and Are You Serious would do. *instead of saying the same phrase "Are You Kidding Me", some rage comics would have the same meme with a bad word saying, "Are You F****** kidding me" in it as well. sometimes the meme is said differently than the two phrases that has been used. Category:Memes Category:Rage Comics Category:Image Macros Category:Meme Generator Images Category:2010's memes Category:Serious Characters Category:Cartoon memes Category:Cartoon-Like Category:Stick-Figures Category:Face Only Category:Non-bodied Characters Category:Unhappy Memes Category:2nd person advice animals Category:Memes Sometimes Used with Profanity Category:Pages with Emoticons Category:Dissappointed Memes Category:Memes Originated from FunnyJunk Category:Characters Category:Memes appearing only at Comic Endings Category:Popular Memes Category:Often Used Memes Category:Simply Drawn Category:Frowned Memes Category:Memes with more than one name Category:Wwwww